Equilibrio
by Smithback
Summary: EquilibrioPensamientos de Vegeta sobre el hijo de su rival, el destino que le aguarda, algo que pocos pueden divisar, ni siquiera el mismísimo Gohan, y todo por ser algo ecuánime.
1. Chapter 1

#64

**Equilibrio**

Pensamientos de Vegeta sobre el hijo de su rival, el destino que le aguarda, algo que pocos pueden divisar, ni siquiera el mismísimo Gohan, y todo por ser algo ecuánime.

Recomiendo para la historia, la canción, 'HUMAN OF THE YEAR'- de Regina Spektor

"…algunos logros nunca llegan, no importa con qué devoción los hayamos deseado; de que algunos monos jamás serán hombres, aunque pasen todas las edades del mundo. ¿Qué debe pensar un chimpancé, que ni siquiera armado de una máquina de escribir y de la eternidad podrá escribir la obra de Shakespeare?" el enigma del cuatro

A vegeta siempre le pareció CURIOSO el hijo de su rival. Desde la primer noticia que escuchó de él a través del comunicador de Raditz. Luego, la primera vez que lo vio, le pareció chocante, aunque ciertamente en ese momento no estaba tan interesado en el niño. Durante la pelea con Frieza, sin embargo, a pesar de estar más preocupado por sobrevivir, si notó lo extraño del niño. Sin duda alguna era parte Saiyan, y parte humano. Aunque hasta ESE MOMENTO su convivencia con los humanos se había limitado a unos CUANTOS INSIGNIFICANTES peleadores, el niño era diferente, y sin embargo compartía características humanas, tales como ese tonto sentimentalismo.

No le fue fácil darse cuenta, mucho menos admitirlo, pero sabía y entendía por qué Gohan era el más fuerte de todos los guerreros, más que Kakaroto, que su propio hermano Goten, más que Trunks o él mismo… era por su equilibrio.

Lo supo con certeza cuando se fusionó con Goku. Sus mentes e ideas se volvieron una, cuando se separaron, esa información no se desvaneció. Ambos lo supieron en ese instante. Todas las dudas, incertidumbres y piezas faltantes tomaron forma, realidad y certidumbre. El por qué les tomó tanto a él y a Goku, llegar al nivel de súper Saiyan. Por qué a sus hijos más jóvenes les tomó tan poco tiempo…

Cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Esa era la respuesta. Una persona tenía que ser fuerte en esas tres cosas para ser realmente fuerte. Él y Goku tenían la habilidad de ser fuertes físicamente; Vegeta era fuerte físicamente y mentalmente; Goku era fuerte física y emocionalmente, por tanto tiempo de haber vivido con los humanos, sus emociones, su espíritu se había desarrollado… algo que le había faltado a toda su raza.

Goten y Trunks eran diferentes, pero al igual que él mismo y Goku, se complementaban, ambos eran fuertes físicamente, ambos habían crecido en tiempos de paz, protegidos por sus familias, pero Goten era pura emoción; Trunks por otro lado, era más mental que emocional. Ambos eran fuertes a su manera, se complementaban y equilibraban a la perfección, era por eso que con mucha facilidad pudieron llegar a ese elevado nivel de poder cuando se fusionaron. Todo estuvo en equilibrio en ese momento, cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

Gohan, era fuerte mental y espiritualmente, desde niño su madre cultivó en el amor al conocimiento y entendimiento de las ciencias alentando la innata curiosidad con la que nació; al ser mitad humano creció acostumbrado a las emociones y a no contenerse a ellas; por su origen Saiyan, era fuerte, pero no fue sino hasta su entrenamiento con Piccolo, que desarrolló esa fuerza física. Gohan reunió desde siempre las tres características.

Era triste hasta cierto punto, saber cuál era el destino del chico. Era muy curioso el modo en el que se habían desarrollado las cosas para el chico, pero aunque un muy fugaz pensamientos sobre el destino del chico, se le pasó por la mente poco después de la pelea con Cell; Fue hasta que se fusionó con Kakarotto, supo que él también lo había pensado, y sin duda alguna el antiguo Kamisama también lo había pensado, incluso antes que ellos.

Gohan sería en algún momento de su vida, o cuando ésta terminase, el siguiente supremo Kai. No fue coincidencia que los Kais lo buscaran específicamente a él, o que el supremo despertara sus poderes solo a él, y pensándolo bien, quizá ni siquiera que una parte del kamisama de la tierra fuese su mismísimo maestro; o su cercana y casi inmediata amistad con el siguiente Kami, Dende. Se preguntaba qué tanto de su vida había sido coincidencia, que tanto decisión propia y que tanto planeado por las deidades superiores o solo era el camino que el universo había hecho para él.

Después de la pelea con Bu, en alguna tonta reunión planeada por su esposa, Goku mencionó la forma en la que nacían los Kais, de árboles… los frutos… debían de venir de algún lado. ¿De dónde venían las almas de los Kais?

En cierta manera, le alegraba que no fuese su propio hijo el elegido, el camino que Gohan caminaría no sería fácil, y duraría por mucho tiempo, mucho más que el de cualquier humano o nameku o sayan. Quizá fuese el camino que solo alguien con su personalidad podía haber superado. Sabía que Trunx no tenía el equilibrio necesario para tan difícil tarea, muchísimo menos él mismo. Kamy sabía que él era una de las personas menos equilibradas en la tierra.

Una parte de él, se sentía sin embargo, celoso. El hijo de un tercera clase, un cruzado, el siguiente ser supremo. Le hacía bufar en diversión y molestia a partes iguales. Solo por ser un poco más equilibrado que la mayoría. Bueno, al menos era alguien de su propia raza, un Saiyan como el mismísimo Kai superior. … -¡toma esa Frieza!-

Pero había aprendido él también, desde pequeño, a esperar lo inesperado, a siempre sacar provecho de las situaciones difíciles…

Bueno, si ahora que aún no era tan poderoso, lo podía liar, obligándolo a que en sus siguientes vidas volviese a encontrarse con Bulma… por ahora el chico era bastante ingenuo e ignorante sobre su destino para saber a lo que se enfrentaba… la astucia del príncipe Saiyan.

_*Notas de la autora:_

_La cita del principio me hace pensar que en parte, así se sintió Vegeta al quedar siempre… o casi siempre en segundo lugar, primero de Goku, y luego de Gohan._

_La canción que recomiendo, esa si va más como para el Gohan de ésta historia. _

_Espero les gustase el pequeño relato. Algo en Gohan siempre me pareció fuera de lugar…. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, gracias. _

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_¿No lo saben? ¿En verdad? Bueno, pues sépanlo, DB-Z no me pertenece._

_(Exclamaciones de asombro) _


	2. Algo así como ¿segunda parte?

¿Segunda parte?

Después de mucho no pensarlo, decidí hacer algo como una segunda parte de la historia aquí presente... después me sugirieron algo... entonces surgieron dos segundas partes de 'Equilibrio'.

Si equilibrio les gustó, puede que las segundas partes también, aunque el tono sea muy diferente.

-En la primera, que ya está terminada y se llama 'buscando el equilibrio', es una historia un tanto personal en cuanto a mis creencias y forma de ver la vida. Son solo siete capítulos y la describiría como tranquila.

-La otra segunda parte, está escrita con la ayuda de Paola Brienfs de Son, quien me dio las ideas para la historia, y tiene gran parte de la culpa... de esa interesante historia, que aún está en desarrollo y parece ser que va para largo. Tiene un poquito más de acción que la otra, es decir hay malo-en-turno, humor, tiene historia, y todo eso, se encuentra bajo el nombre de 'Hibridismo Alienígeno

'.

Ambas son un tipo de entrenamiento para Gohan, como Kay, pero son muy muy muy diferentes entre sí; pueden leerse las tres de manera independiente, ya que en si, solo fueron inspiraciones la una de las otras.

Les invito a darles una leída.

Gracias, suerte, bye

Hibridismo Alienígeno

Gohan ha recibido una interesante propuesta, entrenarse para convertirse en un Kay supremo; sin embargo las cosas no serán tan sencillas, una antigua amenaza se cierne en contra de los Sayajin, Kays e híbridos. ¿Cómo equilibrar todos los elementos?

Buscando el Equilibrio

Entrenamiento de Gohan para convertirse en un Kay.


End file.
